Daniel Jackson (IUCU)
"I guess it can wait then." ''- Daniel Jackson'' Daniel Jackson is the childhood best friend of Jack Calvin and Amy Baker since they have been kids. Like Jack, Daniel comes from royalty. Daniel is unlike Jack and Amy- he is more innocent than they are since he has never taken a life, and is someone Jack will fiercely protect. Six months after Jack becomes the Black Shadow, Daniel feels he and Jack have drifted apart and the two are no longer friends. Daniel's father Grant later brainwashes him and forces him to become the temporary villain Gunslinger until Jack frees him and Daniel kills his father. Unable to cope with what he has done, Daniel leaves the city, and his friends behind. Daniel Jackson is portrayed by Domnhall Gleeson. Biography Early Life Daniel Jackson was born in 1985 to Grant Jackson and an unknown mother, and early in his life he became friends with Jack Calvin and Amy Baker, and the three became thick as thieves. Grant was hard on his son as he wanted him to become CEO of NanoCorp following him, and as such Daniel had a slightly rough childhood, although his father did care for him. Daniel would later grow up to be the CEO of his own company which was owned by his father. Black Shadow Rises Meeting Jack and Amy Daniel meets Jack and Amy at Rockman Cafe, their favourite spot to discuss Jack's latest case. Later, the three part ways. A Disappearance and A Return After hearing that Jack has disappeared, Daniel and Amy head to Calvin Inc. to comfort his family. Daniel later meets Jack after he returns home safely and they go for a walk. They are unexpectedly attacked by a homeless man who is desperate for money, and Daniel is knocked down whilst Jack chases after the culprit. When Jack returns, he states that he gave the man some money because he was just hungry but that he got their stuff back. David's Funeral Daniel is next seen at the funeral of Jack's father and offers his condolences. He tells Jack that David was a good man and that if he needs anything he is there for him. Six Months On A Failing Friendship Daniel is present at Mary and Jane's trial as they are being sued by John Riggett. He recognizes Riggett and confronts his father Grant before telling Jack that he believes his father may have caused the lawsuit. He informs Jack that he will continue investigating and proceeds to ask about Jack's nightly activities, but Jack refuses to share these details, drifting the two apart. Confronting his Father Daniel later has confirmed evidence that his father is responsible for the lawsuit and confronts Grant, who maintains his innocence. Daniel accuses Grant of lying to him, but is unable to continue the conversation after hearing that Amy has been severely injured. The Hospital Confrontation As Daniel is leaving Amy's room he runs into Jack, and the two have a short conversation before Daniel bursts, accusing Jack of keeping secrets and leaving his friends in the dark. He tells Jack that he hasn't been there for his friends, and abruptly leaves Jack behind in anger. Daniel decides to sit alone, where he tells a random stranger that he feels alone in the world and that he wants some sort of purpose. Unbeknownst to him, that stranger is Mike Linskey, who then leaves and informs his employer that they have they "broke" him. Becoming the Gunslinger Daniel sits at the piano as his father is reading the newspaper and begins a conversation about truth and integrity, to which his father agrees, right before using a specific device to hypnotize Daniel, informing him that he is a criminal known as the Gunslinger. Outfitting him with various technology and an armored suit, Grant dons his own costume and the two leave for the Dockyard to continue Grant's plan. Battle at the Dockyard Gunslinger is present at the Dockyard alongside Silverwing and Mr Grey when they are confronted by Black Shadow. Gunslinger hides and interrupts a lengthy battle between the three, leading to Black Shadow and Gunslinger fighting. Black Shadow is able to best Gunslinger and removes his helmet, and is shocked to discover that Gunslinger is none other than his best friend Daniel. Jack takes off his helmet and tries to prove to Daniel that Grant is manipulating him. Daniel protects his father when Jack tries to attack him, but they are interrupted by a newly powered Amy, who fights Silverwing. Jack and Grant try to persuade Daniel to return to their side, and Daniel's brainwashing is removed, prompting him to shoot his father, disowning him before he dies. Daniel and Jack are then present as Amy defeats Silverwing, of whom she absorbs when his suit goes nuclear. End of the Road Daniel hands Jack a specific piece of evidence for his family's trial and asks him to implicate his father, and Jack emerges from the case successful. Later, Daniel and Jack meet up as Daniel informs Jack that too much has gone on and that he cannot cope, so he has decided to leave Dark City. He urges Jack to keep protecting the city and leaves tearfully, choosing not to look back. Personality Powers & Abilities Relationships Family * Grant Jackson/Mr Grey† - father, enthraller and victim * Unnamed Mother Allies * Jack Calvin- Best Friend and temporary enemy * Amy Baker- Best Friend and temporary enemy Enemies * Mike Linskey/Silverwing† - forced temporary ally turned enemy Appearances * Black Shadow * Black Shadow 2 Notes Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Supporting Movie Characters Category:Black Shadow Movie Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:IUCU Category:IUCU Characters Category:Dark City Characters Category:Dark City (IUCU) Category:Black Shadow Media Category:CEOs Category:Business People Category:NanoCorp Employees